It's Brawl in the Family/Transcript
After the opening, the scene opens to a shot of Beacon Academy's courtyard at dusk, with Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose running towards the camera. Ruby: Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!? Weiss: Winter. The camera then cuts behind Ruby and Weiss standing in front of Winter Schnee, escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and AK-200 Atlesian Knights as she exits her airship. Ruby: Wait... your sister? Weiss: (cups mouth) Winter! The two then run towards Winter. Winter! I'm so happy to see you! (suddenly curtsies) Oh... your presence your honors us. Winter: (looks around) Beacon. It's been a long time. The air feels ...different. Ruby: I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder. Weiss: (punches Ruby) So, what are you doing here? Winter: Classified. Weiss: Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying? Winter: Classified. Weiss: Of course. Ruby: (looks pensively) Well ... this is nice... I think. Weiss: (excitedly) You're going to love it here! I know you travelled a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! (discretely whispers) Vale too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I- Winter: I'm more than familiar with how this Kingdom handles its ... bureaucracy. That is not why I came. Weiss: Right! I'm sorry! Winter: Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter. Weiss: (puzzled) But, we won! Winter: Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed. The camera then cuts to a side view of the group. Leave us. The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation. (sighs) How have you been? Weiss: Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm- Winter: The camera cuts to Winter's hand as she slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head. Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends? Weiss: Well, there's Ruby. Ruby: (pushes lump back into Weiss' head) Heh, boob. Winter: I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately ... underwhelming. Ruby: Uh, thank you. Winter: Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister. Ruby: Oh! Uh, yes, of course! (attempts to salute and curtsy) The honor is in my ... court! Ruby then nearly loses balance, waving her arms until she gets back up. Winter: I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters? Weiss: Really? Winter and Weiss begin walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids. Winter: Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards. Weiss: Of course. Just so you are aware, the bunk beds only look unstable. Winter: Bunk beds? Ruby: I'll catch up - I mean, I will reconvene with you both ... at a later ... juncture! (Ruby then raises her finger, before going out of sight in the camera's left corner.) At a juncture. Yeah. ''The camera cuts to Weiss, Winter and the androids walking towards the courtyard, before shifting to first-person view, where Qrow Branwen sneaks up behind the AK-200s and promptly decapitates one, before kicking its head towards the group. Qrow: Hey! (Group turns around) Yeah, I'm talking to you, Ice Queen! Qrow is shown with the decapitated machine, as he tosses it aside. Winter: Halt! Weiss: (Angrily walks up to Qrow) Excuse me! Do you have any idea who you are talking to!? Qrow: (Places hand on Weiss' face) Sssshhh. Not you. Weiss: Hey! Qrow: You. (A crow is seen flying off) Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too. Winter: I'm standing right before you. Qrow: So it would seem. Winter: You just realized that you destroyed Atlas Military property. Qrow: (Sarcastically apologizes) Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some ... sentient garbage. Winter: I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow. Weiss: Wait, you two know each other? Qrow: Jeez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special, don't you? Winter: It's in the title. Qrow: Well, you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss. Winter: I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough. Qrow: Oh I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin. Weiss: Ozpin? Winter: (Shoves Weiss aside) Weiss, it's time for you to go. Weiss: What- Qrow: Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh? Winter: (Draws sword) If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you! Qrow: Alright then ... (slicks back hair) ... come take it. The square clears before Winter charges at Qrow, making several quick, but futile thrusts at Qrow's head as he swiftly bobs away from the blade, teasing her with several faces before mockingly bowing towards her. A downward strike is blocked by the base of Qrow's sword, before he tosses it in the air and draws it towards Winter. The two openly clash blades as Qrow lands a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Winter, forcing her to backflip away from the greatsword, before blocking it. The camera then cuts to the two spinning and trading blows as Ruby enters the crowd. Ruby: What's going on!? Weiss: Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister! Ruby: Oh no! Who would do such a th- and it's my uncle! Weiss: What? Ruby: (Yells loudly) Take the fight, Uncle Qrow! Weiss: Uh, teach him respect, Winter! Mercury Black is then seen walking in the crowd when he sees the two fighting. Mercury: Huh? Mercury then runs off from the impromptu duel, as the two continue their battle. Both Winter and Qrow are parrying their foe's strikes, as Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow is grinning as his left eye flashes brightly. Winter is forced leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the pavement, leaving a massive crater on the path. Winter then breaks away from the midair crane stance as she lands near a lamppost, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him, and dodging his swing by leaping on top of his sword, then kicking him in the face as she backflips atop a railing. Qrow then transforms his weapon, firing cannon shots at Winter, forcing her to jump on top of the concrete, arched pillars, dodging round after round as Qrow follows suit. Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white smoke, narrowing his gaze. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, seprating her bifurcated saber into two as Qrow blocks the attack. The pillar collapses as the two return to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward, as he drags the sword on the ground before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience. Winter then stabs the ground, summoning a glyph that projects a flock of doves flying towards Qrow. As Qrow deflects the attack, Winter angrily summons a second glyph, as the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But Qrow then gazes elsewhere, and sheathes his sword, instead beckoning his rival with his right index finger. Just as Winter propels herself, preparing a thrust towards Qrow, the voice of James Ironwood is loudly heard in the courtyard. Ironwood: SCHNEE! Winter: (Addresses Ironwood at about face) General Ironwood, sir! Ironwood: (Approaches Winter with Penny by his side) What in the world do you think you're doing? Winter: He started the altercation, sir! Qrow: (Puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance) That's actually not true. She attacked first. Ironwood: Is that right? (Winter looks down in shame) And you. (Qrow mockingly gestures to himself) What are you doing here? Qrow: I could be asking you the same thing. Ironwood: I- Just as Ironwood is about to respond, Ozpin intervenes, beside Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin: Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight in just around the corner near the Colosseum, that I could assure you it has better seats ... and popcorn. Goodwitch: Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess. Ironwood: Let's go. ''As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny notices Ruby and quietly waves to her, while Ruby waves back. Ruby then leaps giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight. Ruby: Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me, Did you miss me!? Qrow: Nope. Qrow then pats Ruby's head as she falls down. Ozpin: Qrow! A word, please. Goodwitch then repairs the courtyard using her telekinesis. Qrow: I think I'm in trouble. Ruby: You did kinda tear up our courtyard. Qrow: Yeah, I did. Catch ya later, kid. The two then fistbump before Qrow walks off. Weiss: And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense. Ruby: (Nudges Weiss' shoulder) You're just mad because he whooped butt. Weiss: That was a draw, at best. The camera then shifts to Ozpin's office late at night, as Ironwood is waiting with his arms crossed while Winter is impatiently pacing about. Suddenly, a smirking Qrow, followed by Goodwitch and Ozpin arrive in the elevator. Winter: What were you thinking!? Ironwood: If you were one of my men, I would have had you shot. Qrow: (Pulls out flask) If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself. Goodwitch: Well, I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation. Winter: He was drunk! Goodwitch: He's always drunk! (Qrow finishes drinking, only to shrug his shoulders when getting caught) Ozpin: (Looks up in shock, then sighs) Qrow, why are you here? Ironwood: You've been out of contact for weeks. You can't just go dark like that in the field! Qrow: I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy! Winter: General. Qrow: Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy. And I'm telling you, our enemy is here. Ironwood: We know. Qrow: Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed! Ironwood: Qrow- Qrow: Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this? That's the send button. Winter: They had reason to assume you'd been compromised. Qrow: And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here. (points to Winter) Seriously, who invited her? Ironwood: Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship. Winter: But sir! Ironwood: Winter. Leave. Winter: (Salutes Ironwood as she exits via the elevator) Yes sir. Ironwood: Go on. Qrow: Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition. (Opens flask once more) Goodwitch: What? Qrow: Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors. Why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your little army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet? Or did you just not give a damn!? Ironwood: (Projects Hologram from Scroll) Discreet wasn't working. I'm here because this is what's necessary. The hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships come into view. Qrow: You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us! Ironwood: And I am grateful. Qrow: Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it. Ironwood: The people of Vale needed someone to protect them. Someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe. And our enemies will feel our strength. Qrow: Hahaha... You... you think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear. Ozpin: And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone's minds; 'If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?' Ironwood: So then, what would you suggest we do? Ozpin: I suggest we find our guardian. The camera cuts a dorm room, where Mercury is sitting on a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder Fall interrogates him, with Emerald Sustrai sitting on a bed nearby. Cinder: And you're sure? Mercury: Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him. Emerald: What do we do? Cinder: Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend. (Picks up Scroll) Speaking of which ... it appears we have a new access point. (Ironwood is shown on the Scroll as an icon.) Emerald: Anywhere good? Cinder: You could say that. Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow. Emerald: Yes ma'am. Mercury: Got it. The scroll reveals the roster of the Vytal Festival Tournament doubles round, which includes CRDL's Russel Thrush and Sky Lark, SSSN's Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, along with Penny and Penny's Teammate. '' Cinder: Let's give the crowd a good fight. ''Cinder scrolls down each pair until she selects Mercury and Emerald to face off against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi in the doubles round. This sends a wireless signal to the roster program as the crowd now sees the rigged matchups on the next day at Amity. Port: The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament finalists! As the announcement is heard, JNPR is seen providing applause, along with SSSN in the front row seats, with Bolin Hori, Nolan Porfirio and Dove Bronzewing behind them. The camera shifts to Cinder, now watching her teammates in her seat as she menacingly claps with a devious smirk, before it cuts to black. Category:Transcripts